Electronic flight bags (EFBs) are computing/display devices and systems that may be used by airplane cockpit/flight deck crews for a variety of functions. Using EFBs can reduce or eliminate a need for paper and other reference materials in the cockpit. The Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) currently classifies EFB devices and systems as Class 1, Class 2 or Class 3 hardware systems. A Class 1 EFB is typically a portable laptop computer that may be used on the ground and during flight as a source of supplemental information. A Class 1 device does not have data link connectivity to other aircraft systems and generally is required to be stowed when the aircraft is below an altitude of 10,000 feet. A Class 2 EFB typically is a semi-portable device, e.g., a pen tablet computer mounted in the aircraft. A Class 3 EFB is a system installed in the aircraft and can be used as a typical avionics computer system to communicate with various avionics systems.
It would be desirable for a flight crew member to be able to remove a portable Class 1 EFB from an aircraft, develop information and store it in the Class 1 device while away from the aircraft, and subsequently transfer the information to a Class 3 EFB system on the aircraft. It also would be desirable for auxiliary flight crew members to be able to assist the flying crew by using a Class 1 device to perform at least some EFB functions in conjunction with the installed Class 3 system.